


Three days

by whitebro



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Asylum, Other, etc - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 康斯坦丁施法失败之后被送进了精神病院治♂疗，老司机试图前去探望，结果失败了。





	Three days

Three Days

1.  
他被裹着，被潮湿发臭的布料裹着。它紧紧贴着皮肤，上面还有布带从后背绕到身前，严丝合缝的勒住身体。束缚服大概是帆布做的，质感粗粝就像他妈的砂纸。他的手没法动，当然，这就是这件衣服的作用所在——他们怕他寻死，或者干点别的，反正他这样的人总是什么都干得出来。房间里没有光，一点也没有，没有窗户，没有，他不知道现在是白天还是该死的夜晚。老实说，他早就丧失了时间感。时间，对他来说根本没有意义。一切都在慢慢变得僵硬而麻木，连时间本身也不能幸免。他觉得自己在腐烂，由内而外——幻觉，死亡是幻觉，腐烂也是，但真实的疼痛从各处传来，身体又痒又疼，就像被蛆虫爬过一般。  
他靠着墙壁，墙壁像胀气的尸体一样软踏踏的，包着海绵，散发出恶臭，让他觉得自己躺在什么堆满尸体的万人坑里。他当然不是第一个被丢进来的，鬼知道这间屋子还关过多少精神失常的杂种，他们在这里尖叫，扭动，挣扎，被逃离的欲望或者幻觉折磨的痛不欲生，一天，一个月，三年，最后他们沉默了，一动不动，就像John Constantine这样。  
John还能听见自己的呼吸声，呼吸，心跳，这是他为数不多能听到的东西，不过，他的世界并不清净——他有时会幻听，听见那些由远及近的脚步声，听见钥匙转动锁扣。他的心跳会变得很快，快到胸口发疼的程度，他害怕，怕极了甚至发抖，但他动不了，他被紧紧束缚住了，双手发麻发胀，仿佛并不属于自己。下肢因为缺乏运动已经消瘦至极，像两个丑陋可悲的秸秆。他甚至无法自己站起来，如果那不是幻觉，如果真的有人推开门他会发现距离上次被丢进来才不过一个早晨。他会被提起来，像只动物那样被人揪着头发拖出去。他的金发颜色暗淡，粗糙，被剪的随随便便。有些头发贴在汗湿的前额，加上他无法聚焦的双眼和踉跄的身姿，这一切让他看起来完全是疯了的样子。  
事实上，John Constantine的确是个疯子。  
这世界上所有人都会这么说，除了另几个同样疯疯癫癫的——不过没人会过问他们的意见。John自己？他其实不太确定，他精神恍惚，经常有幻觉，幻听，总觉得自己其实并不在此地，也不在此时。可痛苦是真的，记忆也是。在失去自由的时候反而更清晰明确了。  
他被关在疯人院里——本来他是要进号子的，可法官最终认定他精神不正常，所以被送到这来“治疗”——其实也好不到哪去。但早从那一刻起，John就失去了选择的权利。那一刻，被抓住，被戴上手铐的那一刻？警察发现他的时候他站着，浑身是血，还有些说不清的东西糊在身上，他看起来很亢奋，丝毫没有愧疚感，眼睛就像寒冷冬夜里那些星星一样，明亮，让人害怕。不，不是那一刻，而是他回头的瞬间，他以为自己逃离了地狱，当然，带着那个孩子一起，远离那些恶魔，那些愚蠢的杂种，还有……  
“姓名。”  
“John Constantine”.  
John重复着乏味的对话，以证明自己神志清晰。医生居高临下，透过冰冷的镜片盯着他。他平躺在一张床上，双手还是无法动弹。有时John会怀疑自己是不是还活着，在这种时刻，在这种被人审视的时候，他觉得一切都不真实，包括他自己。他开始试着想念记忆里的好东西，音乐，朋友，想念空气中弥漫着煤油味儿的港口城市，想念性爱，可他什么都抓不住，再也抓不住了，他的脑子里只剩地狱，硫磺气味儿，火焰充斥着他所有思绪，最开始，他会挣扎，吼叫，他一遍遍解释。对别人，对自己——那些恶魔，地狱！地狱是真实的，他可怜兮兮的灵魂被灼烧过，他拼尽全力的奔跑上帝知道他从没那么尽力过……  
“你还记得这个人吗？”  
医生把一张老照片放在他眼前，照片已经发黄了，脆弱的边缘开始剥落。医生带着胶皮手套的手指捏着照片就像他无数次做过的那样，直伸到John的眼前来，那张小脸……惨白，头微微低着，身体尽力缩在一起，就像为自己的存在感到羞耻一样。John盯着照片，涣散的眼神聚焦了片刻，而后疲倦的闭上了。  
“我记得她，我比任何人都记得清楚。”  
一张老照片，她生前为数不多的照片。John有时会猜想她这一生是否曾经有过片刻欢乐，或者仅仅是放松，就像一个孩子那样天真烂漫，觉得世界是个好地方噢上帝多么仁慈让她到这儿来了。有过吗？John希望有过，这样他自己的罪状上就又能多出一条。  
医生把照片收回去，放进袋子里装好。牛皮纸袋子，里面还有其他的，比如更多血淋淋的照片，有关John，凶手John Constantine的资料——他可不是什么安分的好青年，事实上，翻翻他的档案吧，可有的瞧——还有一大摞的心理分析，妄想症？也许是，医生总是在他提起地狱的时候发怒，觉得他需要“矫正”，暴力倾向？没错，刚来的时候John总是很愤怒，他试图袭击别人，试图自杀，嘴里总是在念叨着让医生觉得恐惧的词句——那些听起来就令人毛骨悚然的邪恶的名词——John翻来倒去的呼唤他所知的所有邪神，恶魔，试图找一个答案。可回应他的只是三四个强壮的护工，他们把他按在冰冷的金属床上，用皮带绑紧。  
——老天！别烧坏我的脑子，它……还有用，我……  
John浑身发抖，战栗让床腿和地板碰撞出连续不断的脆响，一个人（大概是护工中的一个）俯下身在他耳边说：“这是你应得的，杂种。”  
John被铁勺子撬开牙齿，塞进一块味道让人恶心东西，John知道这意味着什么，疼痛记忆犹新，他怕了，他怕自己真的疯掉，那样的话他会不记得自己，不记得罪恶。这个世界不会有人记得一个无辜的灵魂，那个孩子……该死的John，你知道没人能赎回她的灵魂除了你，他对自己说，除了你这个天杀的杂种。酒精在他太阳穴上漫不经心的涂抹，他的呼吸不稳起来，就像害了重病一样从肺里呼出恐惧和流失的生命。  
“那我们就来说说地狱的事吧。Constantine先生。”  
医生的脸上闪过一丝笑意，宣告恶魔并不是唯一靠人类痛苦为乐的家伙们，也许这念头能让好些个John的对手自愧不如不过他自我感觉并不赖——看在上帝的份上，他有这么做的理由：这个人是个病人，一个杀人犯。他被送来的时候就被定罪了。说老实话，没人希望这个Constantine被治好回归社会，最好他就这么长久的疯下去，念叨着地狱之类的鬼玩意儿，直到死的那天。在那之前，他大概会过得不太痛快——就像所有人希望的那样。  
医生自己摆弄了一会机器，他挺爱这个小玩意儿的，比起那些在脑子上开个洞然后伸进撬棍进去搅——就像搅面团一样的“治疗方法”来说这东西干净又高效。看，这个人已经在发抖了，任何不可一世的人，就像Constantine这样的恶棍来到这里都会发抖的，在这个地方，他就是上帝！他按下开关，几乎是同时，铁床剧烈的抖动起来就像上面有好几对儿在疯狂性交一样，持续不断的碰撞声在房间里回荡。这个人，他喊不出来，他没办法发出自己的悲鸣，他的身体也不能，所有痛苦都储存在他消瘦的身躯里。医生想到这个就觉得得意非凡，他闻见空气中微妙的气味，是什么？皮肤吗？或者干脆是灵魂的焦味儿？他希望是后者，就像那个词儿——地狱！时间被拉长了，无边无际，只有痛苦是真实的。真实只掌握在他手里，只是一个小小的按钮。  
得了，停手吧。看这个Constantine翻起的眼白，被自己指尖戳破的手心，也许他又失禁了，还得收拾不是吗。死亡是个解脱，不是所有人都配得到的，这个时刻，主宰生死的快感让医生按下了暂停键。  
John活了下来，这时候他就把罪恶忘了，都忘了，他只憎恨死亡吝啬。  
他被自己弄得脏兮兮的，在这之前，在进来前他其实还算爱干净，他让自己看起来讨人喜欢，况且他的确如此。他站在舞台上，和一帮朋友，灯光灼热的照在他脊背上，生命的激情环绕在他周围，有那么多可爱的姑娘小伙子爱他，他们睡觉，谈论音乐，咒骂这个无聊的世界。  
直到——他搞砸了一切。  
John的意识很清醒，他清醒的知道自己活该。但身体脆弱不堪，还在无意识的抖动，眼泪鼻涕……或者更糟的东西不受控制的淌出来就像他是个被戳穿的皮囊，John Constantine憎恨自己的身体，现在的他大概看起来和三年前判若两人吧，和那个自由自负的混蛋。  
没人会清理他，当然也不会允许他自己来，因为他们——那些决定他怎么活的人——觉得他理应如此，什么时候John的恶心程度超过了他们的承受能力，他们才会把他扒个精光，推进屠宰室一样的地方用凉水冲上一会儿，直到他脸色发青，持续不断的咳嗽，就像要把一块儿肺活生生咳出来一样。太久没见阳光，他的皮肤甚至有些透明，血管清晰可见，看起来就像被剥了皮的羔羊。可至少他干净了，干净的像个没发育的姑娘。  
“这杂种是个基佬。”  
他们用肯定的语气说。  
“就和那些唱歌的男人们一样，喜欢被操屁股。”  
“还喜欢小姑娘，该死的畜生！”  
John哆哆嗦嗦的躺在地板上听着，他不辩解，他不能。体温迅速流失之后他感到了不切实际的灼热，这让地狱又一次充斥了他空洞的大脑，就像岩浆刷过干涸的河床。扭曲的肢体……那些灵魂嚎叫着，他们以为自己不曾死去，虚幻的求生意志让他们在沥青中挣扎，寻找出路，却只能像沸腾的泡沫一样上下漂浮无处可去，John从他们身边跑过，硫磺熏染着他让他看不清前路，但他知道只要慢一步就会完蛋。不过他逃脱了，地狱抓不到他……  
“John。救救我。”  
John Constantine看见那张脸在火焰里转瞬就被吞噬殆尽，仅剩的那只小手，脆弱惨白的手还徒劳的伸着，保持着抓紧什么的姿态，被拖着，往下沉，往下沉……  
“我没能救她”，John痛苦的蜷起膝盖，抱着自己的脑袋，喃喃自语，“是我……是我。”  
他被悔恨和自责牢牢攥住了心脏，旁人却被这些话，这些自言自语激怒了。他们觉得这个人不配说这样的字眼——基于他们所知的——虽然在此之前谁也没听过John Constantine这个名字自然也谈不上了解，不过，谁他妈在乎？他们只知道这家伙被审判过了，被定了罪，那就足够了。  
他们开始揍他，拿来一床厚实又肮脏的被子把他裹住（他们怕他冻死，病人死亡发生在他们看守的时候是要扣工钱的，但愤怒还是要发泄），然后揍他，就像打一个沙袋那样。他们干嘛要憎恨一个从不了解的人呢？是因为从内心发出的正义感吗？他们是这么觉得的，但事实上，谁也不能说出口的是——那不是全部。在这个该死的精神病院里——这个城市最肮脏的下水道里——他们时刻觉得恐惧，比如眼前这个瘦弱的男人吧，他杀掉了朋友的7岁女儿，尸体？还没有找到，唯一剩下的部分是一只断手，被发现的时候这家伙还紧紧握着这段肢体，据说警察费了大功夫才让他放开“物证”。还有更多的杂碎，更多更多，就在这里。人性之恶在这里狂欢，即使它的寄主们已经被困住了，变成囚犯。但它是真实的，它是活生生的！那些罪恶让他们感到无处可躲的恐惧。  
John被揍了，就像小时候那样，他闷哼着，却突然觉得没那么痛苦了，加诸于他身体的，感官的，那些尖锐的……是疼痛，还是他存活于世的证据？这个世上苦难总是常态，John Constantine被生活的长矛戳穿了身体，更多人被缓慢而乏味的折磨着，直到死，自己都浑然不觉，有的甚至被拖进深渊里，成为一团烂泥不分你我。到底哪个更为悲苦John并不知道，但他知道自己会选择前者，永远是前者。  
在暴力之后，意犹未尽的人们还不愿意放John回去。有人提出让John给他们口交。同性恋者在这地方不算少数，有很多是在嫖男妓时被警察逮到，送过来矫正的，还有被自己家人，甚至表白对象告发送来的，他们是这间医院最底层的蛆虫，因为他们只是单纯地让人恶心而不会有什么可怕之处。操屁股的事情护工们是不干的，那样他们会下地狱。不过口交不一样，至少他们这么觉得而后就约定俗成了。他们喜欢让John给他们干的原因是他既是个同性恋——一个软弱的娘炮——同时又是杀人犯，这种快感大概类似于驯服猛兽。  
John乖乖的干了，一个接一个，他跪在冰冷潮湿的地板上，裹着被子，他的喉咙，上颚还留有些旧的伤痕，不过他没说一个不字，在这肮脏活计的结尾，一个人丢了只点燃的烟屁股给John——大家都知道他是个烟鬼，刚来那几天还因为没烟抽大声嚷嚷呢，他们只能合起伙来狠狠揍了他一顿让他闭嘴——John就什么也不顾的从地上抢起那个烟头，在它熄灭之前，贪婪的抽起来。他们被逗乐了，被这个尊严被践踏至极的男人仅剩的渴望姿态逗乐了——他们猜John从不揭发他们就是为了这口烟。

 

 

2.  
John Constantine的世界变成了一个循环，一个无法被打破的循环。  
医生盯着他，又一次问他过得怎么样，就像从不知道John的夜晚是如何度过一样。John什么都不说，过了好几分钟他竟然开始笑了。  
“‘姑娘们’对我很好，很热情。”  
John的笑是真诚的，就像个孩子那样，因为自己发现的有趣事情放声笑起来。

“有什么好笑吗，Constantine先生？”医生的语气变得严厉了，他当然不喜欢笑声，事实上他什么都不喜欢。特别是John时而“发作”的幽默病。他把这看做对他治疗的反抗——一种懦弱的抗议——这代表Constantine的病情又严重了，癔症？没错！因为他本不该笑的，他也不配笑。他的生活中没有任何亮点让他如此开心，如果有，那就该算是“治疗”事故了。  
“这份工作糟透了，对吗医生，在人渣堆里活着？还不如去码头干苦力。我该给你讲讲一个码头工的故事，那是我前半辈子听过最好笑的了——他只剩一只胳膊。”  
医生继续在笔记上写着什么，然后抬起头，假装漫不经心的对自己说，“……必须加大ETC剂量……”。他想这句话是有恐吓效果的，至少让Constantine闭上了嘴，而他于这一天突然不想用那个小机器了。他看了看门外，这时候一般不会有人打扰，就算是精神麻木急需刺激的护工也不会想趟这趟浑水，在医生按铃之前没人会走进诊室，唯一要担心的就是病人本身，他会不会大叫大嚷呢？之后，他会不会把这种事说出去——基于这个人本身是没有什么羞耻感可言的。医生考虑了一会儿，突然又恍然大悟了起来：Constantine的话是没人信的，他是个疯子。既然被定性为疯子，和正常人划开了界限，就不会有人愿意相信他，他所说的一切都会和地狱，恶魔还有鬼扯的魔法混同在一起，被归结为脑子有问题的人可怜的幻觉。如果他说医生干了他的屁股，没人会相信，他们只会觉得他饥渴的令人恶心。医生自己的品德是完美无瑕的，所有正常人都这么认为，觉得他“值得敬重，”所以一个医生和一个精神病患所说的话在社会这个天平上根本不是同样的质量级。  
弄明白了这个以后，医生从里面把门锁上了，多年来隐藏的肮脏小秘密终于在此时破壳而出。他亲昵的用手摸了摸John的脸，还喊他的名字。说如果他听话，今天就不用“治疗”。  
John无声的咧开嘴笑了。  
“那么你待我真好，医生”，John低声说。

Chas chandler，一个三岁孩子的父亲，在好不容易哄睡了自己粘人的女儿之后把她悄悄放进婴儿床里，打算开夜车到偏僻的鬼地方雷文斯坎去。这个想法他已经有了很久了，久到以年计数，只是孩子还太小，根本离不开他，所以他没办法脱身——就算只是一会儿。现在孩子一天天长起来了，晚上也不大会起来吵嚷着要东西吃或者要换尿布，所以chas终于能放松一下去看看自己的另一个小混蛋。  
当年，chas接到电话的时候他的女儿刚出生不久，他还沉浸在做父亲的喜悦中几乎把旁的什么都忘记了。他还以为一切都会走上正轨，直到有人告诉他，用颤抖而毫不连贯词句的告诉他，John被抓走了。  
John Constantine一向是他们这群人里拿主意的那个，虽然他的主意通常不怎么靠谱，不过大家也习惯了听他的，这种依赖造成的结果就是这下子大家都没了办法，眼睁睁的看着John被捕，被审判，被关押，除了天各一方的躲在黑暗中哭泣，因恐惧而不敢回想之外，什么也做不了。当然，并不能说他们就是一群懦夫，只是在无关魔法的事情上，他们几乎派不上丝毫用处——他们在这个社会是被边缘化的。  
Chas听完了整件事，起初是愤怒，而后变成了酸楚，除了心酸，难过和无能为力，他失去了其他所有感觉，世界都不复存在了，在这一刻……这一刻。（如果他没记错，就在不久前，一个月？或者两个月前，他还和那混蛋通过电话，他抱怨John不常回伦敦而在外面瞎晃悠，而John又是一贯的嫌他麻烦的语气，说“已经有了开车的人不再需要他了，让他做个蠢老爹，”说实在的他还伤心了一会儿）。放下电话，他发现自己已经穿上了外套，对，他要去那个该死的地方，他要狠狠骂John一顿，然后把他捞出来。那不过是个精神病院，没有配枪的看守，这没什么难的……这没什么难的……chas靠着墙，他知道自己的自欺欺人什么用也没有，没有，他的John要在那个该死的地方过一辈子了。  
他觉得无能为力，在John的事情上他一向如此。即使他曾经向自己发过誓，只要他活着他就会保护John，但事实上他能做的实在太少了。对魔法的事情他是一窍不通，甚至反感的，音乐也是同样。他深知他和John不是同一个世界的人，现实如此，命运如此，可chas不愿意认命，他不能放手。这大概是他温和性格里唯一执拗的地方。  
他的矛盾持续了三年，在无数故作镇定的走神和午夜梦回之后，终于被解决了。今天他开车到雷文斯坎去，只是去看看，还送点东西。秋天的时候他打了几双毛线袜子，给孩子还有John，他记得John的尺码因为过去John经常光屁股在屋子里跑来跑去。他被喊过去的时候就能看见，或者喝多了chas给他送回去之后湿漉漉的从浴室跑出来要这要那。  
——该死的混蛋。如果他不是一直这么惹人烦。Chas叹气，开始担心起John在医院里过得怎么样。他听过些都市传说，有关那些地方会怎么折磨病人的。不过他始终还是不太相信——毕竟那里都是些病人，本来就足够可怜了。况且John足够聪明，他不会让自己过得太糟的。Chas安慰自己。  
他到的时候还是半夜，所以他决定在车里睡一会，等天亮再去。

 

房间里没开灯，窗帘也拉着，空气中弥漫起与以前都截然不同的气味。在性欲解决之后，John Constantine作为一个承载欲望的容器，立刻就变得令人厌恶了。因为那种欲望本身就是可耻的，甚至非法的。医生就像大梦初醒一样觉得那不该是自己的欲望，而是Constantine病态的情欲影响了自己。这在治疗病人的时候会发生，有些书还记载过不是吗？医生把这个归结于自己不够强硬。他把白大褂穿回来的时候就变成了另一个人，和那个急切的揉动John半勃的阴茎并贪婪的抽插着John的“情人”判若两人了。在黑暗中他命令Constantine穿上衣服，他甚至不乐意再去触碰这个罪恶。  
John被累坏了，他找到衣服披在身上。而后医生就打开了灯。那盏令人头晕的高瓦数灯打在John脸上，他湿润的蓝眼睛上。他看见医生把套子小心的处理掉，就长出了口气——至少不用担心自己会烂屁股。  
“Constantine先生，你愿意和我聊聊有关那个孩子的事吗？”  
医生把门打开了，让走廊里有消毒水气味的清新空气流进房间里。  
John被这一套装模作样逗乐了，想到一个中年深柜以治疗同性恋为生（甚至算得上业界翘楚）他就由不得觉得可笑。对于自己身体的疼痛，倒没怎么顾及了。只是提起Astra他就没办法不难过，两种极端情绪撕扯起来，在他的脸上扭出一个难看的笑容。这种时候他该痛哭的，他该做出一副最悲惨的模样来，毕竟他被钉在这里动弹不得，如果愿意流露出一点可怜相至少能痛快些。可他控制不了自己，他改不了。

“我送她下了地狱。”John一字一顿地说，带着那个笑容。  
“之前你宣称这是为了救她，是吗？”  
John摇摇头，“拜托，医生，我是个疯子，别信我说的话。”  
“不，你现在不够清醒，”医生说。这种正常的词句从Constantine嘴里冒出来让他觉得害怕。过去他曾经坚信这个男人是个疯子，就是那些相信魔法之类玩意儿的混蛋，他们觉得除了这个地方——人间之外——还有其他地方，而且真有什么会知悉所有人的一举一动并加以审判。这太荒谬了。比起遥远而不可知的地狱，Constantine并没有疯这件事更让他恐惧。如果Constantine乱说些什么，如果他被证实神志清晰……  
想到这个，医生手忙脚乱的把Constantine捆起来，把他的嘴也堵上，好像现在就已经有人开始议论他了，说他肮脏，说他也该“治疗”。他觉得恐惧，只能抖着手臂在Constantine头顶缠上一圈圈电线——之前他可拿手多了，不会这样把电线弄得一团糟——然后急切的按下按钮，最大剂量。

“我们这不许探望，没有这种事。”  
“听着，我是他伙计，只想见他一面，看一眼就成。”Chas站在铁门后面有点急切的辩白。  
守门人的眼神有些复杂，像是带着笑意，又有几分警惕，他盯了一会chas，“回去吧，不管你之前记得什么，那人都已经不是以前的了。”  
“不会，”chas急坏了，他开了半夜的车，还在晨风里冻得半死，只是因为想着能见John，他忐忑了好几年，只希望能再见他的小混蛋一面让心安定下来。这事儿让他有点暴躁了，如果不是隔着铁门，他会揍这个人也说不定。他强按着怒气，从兜里套出点现金——不算少——递给看门人。“我想见他一面，就让我远远看一眼。”  
“好吧好吧，我看你是个好伙计。”看门人飞快伸手拿走那卷钱，“我去帮你问问，他叫什么来着？”  
“John.”chas说，“John Constantine。”  
看门人点点头，然后就消失了。Chas满怀希望的站在门口，时而朝远处张望一下，开始二十分钟他心情一直不错，直到一个小时后，他才开始觉出不对劲了。  
“杂种。”  
当chas意识到被骗之后他狠狠对里面比了个中指，然后决定自己翻进去。他绕着墙壁一直走——墙很高而且结实，上面还有该死的高压电线，他找不到溜进去的方法。走了很久，他甚至开始跑，直到他觉得绝望，他停下脚步。John就在里面，可他一点办法也没有。这个人，John Constantine，就像凭空消失了一样。Chas还记得那一年，他一个人在酒吧的时候，John也几乎是凭空的冒了出来。那时候John裹着一件大过了头的战壕风衣站在他面前，头发乱糟糟的，长度刚挨到肩膀，脸上有点儿血迹看起来惊魂未定的模样。John问他借个火。说自己再不抽一口就糟了。他的口音有些难懂，他的眼睛，那种色泽……chas知道自己不该盯着别人看，就赶紧从兜里掏出打火机递给他。  
“帮帮咱？打着成吗……我的手用不上劲。”  
“你被人给揍了？”chas帮他点着了火，凑到他脸前。  
“算是吧，不过对方惨多了。”John点着他的丝卡，就像刚被掐住了脖颈一样，深深吸了一口。然后咧开嘴冲chas笑了笑。  
“多谢，好伙计，再请我喝一杯怎么样？我保证会加倍还你的，等我搞到钱。”

Chas摸了摸自己的口袋，然后转身管酒保又要了一杯。“我只有一杯的钱。再多也没有了。”他说，他觉得眼前的伙计的确需要一杯酒暖暖。当酒被送过来的时候John表现的就像个饿坏了的小动物，chas觉得只是看他贪婪的把酒卷进喉咙的模样就值了。  
“John Constantine，”在完完全全消受了整杯酒以后，John抬头对他说。

 

“姓名。”  
“……”  
Constantine没有反应，再也没有任何反应了，他的头耷拉着，皮肤被确确实实的烧焦了一大块。医生扒开他的眼皮用手电照上去——只剩眼白。他还有呼吸，还有心跳，不过，其他的都没了。  
医生跌坐在地上，同时，也长舒了口气——这下，Constantine再也不会说出什么来了。  
他站起来，整了整衣领，然后按响了电铃。

 

 

 

3.  
John Constantine被夺走了一切。  
开始，他们把他的胳膊捆住，他的手触摸不到任何东西了除了自己，除了身上黏糊糊的布料、这片凄惨肮脏的死水。他的触觉有些退化了，因为摸到的一切都是毫无生气，腐烂了的样子。他开始拒绝接受皮肤传来的官能讯号，所以，他就对周遭一切缺乏基本的感知了，他的大脑变得昏昏沉沉的，什么事情都总是要反应半天才行。而后，他们禁锢了他的脚步，长久不曾锻炼的肌肉开始萎缩了，他们不让他动，不让他出门去见哪怕一小片太阳或者星光，鼻子里充斥着恶臭或者刺鼻的消毒水气味，只有这个，好像其他任何气味都消失了一样。或者从没存在过，一切都是一个疯子的幻觉。他们夺走了他的语言，他再也说不出什么好听的俏皮话了，那些让人安静聆听，恶魔也会应声而至的魔法词句，都没了。他麻木膨胀的舌头除了痛苦的呻吟发不出其他动静，像只濒死的动物，只能发出悲苦的叫声。他们当然还夺走了他的欢乐，音乐，朋友，性爱，小把戏，他生命中那些闪着光点的小时刻都剥落了，只留下生命本身的巨大痛苦。在触及到存在的本质之后，John再也不愿意清醒过来了，他任凭自己漂浮在无意识的洋流上。  
他一动不动，跟死了没什么区别。几天没吃东西，医院已经准备把他丢到更糟的地方去。一个用管子给人进食的地方。那里停尸房一样并排躺着像这样自我放弃或是被“医疗事故”治坏了的病人。不过几天那些活死人中的一些就会真的停止呼吸和心跳——他们最后活动的部件——然后医生在文件上盖上个印戳，这个人就这么没了，像从没存在过一样。  
John Constantine的内心其实暗暗期盼着这样的结局，他觉得自己该被剥夺这该是他的归宿毕竟他是个十足的混球，因为这世界的无聊程度总能超越他的预期。  
一个收入微薄的工人，和任何一个码头上的搬运工没什么区别，有个老婆，还有个女儿，迄今为止一切看起来都还像那么回事儿，直到不速之客降临就像瘟疫或者别的什么比如战争一样席卷了这个可怜的家庭。他死了老婆，开始酗酒于是因为工伤丢了只胳膊。而后——知道什么更糟吗？这个该死的玩意儿，他必须得抚养“它”，这个什么都不知道的丑陋肉团除了哭就是闹，他记不清有多少次想亲手弄死“它”。然后这玩意儿长大了，被恶意憎恨浇灌着长大了（出乎意料之外），这玩意儿搞不懂自己的罪恶，理解不了，看在上帝份上“它”竟然还希望得到一点儿爱。结果一切都弄反了，成了再也无法挽救的样子，“它”就像个被识破的异类一样逃了，希望把一切都甩到身后。  
一个小姑娘，头发被自己老爹随手剪得乱七八糟。她总是生活在恐惧里因为那些人，那些大人总是让她讨厌，他们会弄疼她，她的父亲甚至也会，在昏暗的地下室那些人喝些乱七八糟的东西空气中都是呛人的烟雾……他们又要那么来一次了。她怕疼也不喜欢被摆布（就像她是个没有生命的东西一样）她希望结束一切——如果她自己足够强大，她幼小的胸膛里痛苦太多了，那些痛苦让噩梦变成了真实，只不过，这次吞噬他人的怪物成了她自己……她其实也不喜欢血腥和死亡，那不是她的本意，她才7岁。有双好看的圆眼睛，就那么一直盯着站在她眼前的男人，疯狂的神色背后躲着恐惧，她希望这个男人救她——差一点，就差一点，结果那个她怀着最后一丝信任伸出手握紧的人背叛了她，他搞砸了，把她送进了地狱。  
一个中年男人，已经开始发福，长久以来一直在精神病院工作。学的东西半点派不上用处他的工作就算是个屠夫也能干。生活没什么希望，知道他整天和什么人打交道吗？杀人犯，恋童癖，瘾君子还有同性恋，正常人一生都遇不到一个的变态。开始他还抱着研究的想法试着和他们沟通，到头来除了恶心和认定人类从骨子里就是恶魔之外毫无建树。还有更糟的，他发现自己对男病人感性趣，没错他有家庭就像任何一个正派人那样，可为什么会“感染”这种可怕的精神疾病且最终和一个最恶劣的混球搞了？他根本想不明白，所以除了毫无痕迹的处理掉感染源别无他法。不过，他的下半身还在不停告诉他该再来一次，就算那个混球已经几乎失去意识。  
没人会想知道在这些无聊的人间事里John Constantine扮演了哪个角色。但在此时，在这片混乱肮脏的思绪里，John的的确确的不再想要自己了。  
John靠着墙壁蹲着，无意识的啃着自己的拇指指甲，他的束缚带被解开了，因为他几乎没活动过。他听见护工在铁门外讨论他，叫他“那个该死的基佬”。他们怀念他的口活还有哆哆嗦嗦的可怜相，说他活该。而后一个人提起前几天的事情来。  
“有人来过了，想探视这个杂种。警卫还搞到了一点儿零花钱。”  
“老天，真他妈的……”  
John听清了这句话，他知道不该有人来找他，在这些护工看来Constantine不值得任何善待因为他弄死了一个小姑娘，不知道是怎么弄死的，一般人都不会忍心去想象。他们也有自己的孩子，所以他们有理由憎恨这个杀人犯。是什么人会来看他，实际上John用脚趾头也能想明白——还被骗了钱，那副气急败坏的暴躁模样只是想一下John都能笑出来，他的伙计就是这样，和他打牌就算抽掉几张他都不会发现。John许久没有表情的脸上勾出一个费劲的弧度，他希望门外的护工再多说点儿，只是形容一下那个被骗了的家伙也行。当然，John不是忘了自己的好伙计长什么样，只是单纯想再听些有关他的事——那个傻乎乎的大高个，看起来就给人一种可靠的感觉实际上也的确如此——他自己也有个小蜜糖在家里，天知道他有多爱那小家伙。John曾经下意识的觉得那小家伙大概是世界上最幸福的人了（在被告知她出生了的时候），当然伴随而来的还有点儿眩晕和胃酸上涌。这都不是该死的重点，重点是，chas还愿意来看看John，作为一个父亲一个好伙计，因为他不相信John Constantine会杀掉一个小姑娘，打心眼儿里不信。  
John低着头，把脸埋进手掌里，他想笑来着因为那家伙，chas，总是傻的让他无法置信，还到这个垃圾堆里来翻找他，当然，也是以失败告终。这不是件坏事因为John并不想让chas看见自己现在这样，他也不乐意有人告诉chas自己是怎么过的因为那样的话那家伙会发火。就像过去John被别人揪住衣领时一样……  
John想笑来着——总有件事顺了他的意这操他妈的世界——结果没成功，他了无生气的眼睛开始涌出些东西，滚烫的，该死的玩意儿，它从John的指缝里流出来怎么也关不住了。John被这玩意弄得几乎喘不上气，它呛住了John让他不停咳嗽。John用肮脏的衣袖去抹自己的脸，一边因为庆幸他们不会把chas放进来看他而笑起来，一边流泪一边剧烈咳嗽一边笑。  
“我该当面嘲讽他一下，”John对自己说，“就说我看见了他在门外的模样，还笑来着。”chas会气坏的，他会对John扬起拳头就像他无数次干过的那样，不过一次都没有落在John身上过——迄今为止——John毫不怀疑总有一天自己真会挨顿揍。  
他的这番动静把护工弄进来了，他们打开门看见John坐在角落跟自己有说有笑，就像那个词儿——着魔了。他们面面相觑然后冲上去摁住John把他捆起来。他们不知道该怎么办但镇静剂总会让这混蛋安静。John并不反抗，他也觉得自己需要点东西平复下心情，毕竟他这个该死的混蛋，突然之间就不太想死了。

 

***  
多年之后，在John和chas喝酒的时候，chas终于问出口了，他说：“那里面怎么样。”  
“什么里面？”  
“雷文斯坎那鬼地方。”  
“温馨舒适。我一点儿也不想出来。他们把我放出来的时候，说老实话，我差点崩溃。”  
Chas的神情就像一贯听John的故事时一样，半信半疑的。John摊摊手，“比起那个，我该给你讲讲我出来之后的事。”  
John本来想说他知道chas来看他的事情，还有当时想好的那番嘲讽，不知为什么，话到嘴边还是变成了别的。


End file.
